Plagued Meadows Concept
Different ideas for Plagued Meadows, its ecosystem and its outcomes: Plagued Meadows *Part of the map is infested with different monsters (mostly Neopterons) which destroy crops or eat away fruits and such. *Another part is a flower field with different flowers, partly huge blossoms, that get pollinated by bee monsters and Hukima. (see Nectar Mechanics below) *The map also has areas inside a huge beehive. *A small lake is infested by monsters as well. Monsters in the Plagued Meadows *A triangle relationship between Tassilo, Gurador and bee monster. Tassilo wants to feed on honey but has problems finding places to feed on, Gurador wants to feed on the Vombeol larvae but has problems to break open the hive, the Vombeol Queen wants to defend her youngs and honey. A combination of symbiosis and arch nemesis. *Hukimas, which are normally striped lime and black search for nectar and change their lime color with the kind of nectar it finds (normally flower color = color Hukima changes into). Sometimes they turn to gold and have a rare nectar. The nectar can be gathered by slashing the monster. See below for further uses of the nectar (Nectar Mechanics). **Hukimas are completely peaceful but when they're attacked. They can be petted like poogies and give you special items when you caress them right. If you caress them too long or too short they get angry and kick you away. When you fail to do right three times at one individual it flees. **Hukimas can also be poisoned and carved to get materials. **If not enough care is taken, Hukimas can be mistaken for Vombeols that, when petted, can inflict a status effect on you. *Locust monsters seasonally eat away crops and fruits and are plagues for the bordering tribes that live off the plants of the Plagued Meadows. The monsters are followed by predators like certain Temnocerans, the Meadow Mitoc and Meadow Miljontoc. *Lidonkyai, a parasitic, armored slug, is found in different parts of the meadows and sucks body fluids from other monsters through its tentacles. *In the lake a swimming Snake Wyvern with glowing uvula can get ahold of the pest of Ragolons, small Neopterons that live as ectoparasites in the water. *The gluttonous Broad-Mouthed Parsalatir is often seen at the muddy shores of the lake devouring everything it can. *The top predator of the meadows is a rather small, weird Brute Wyvern which is able to prey on much bigger monsters by using its fire element. Outcomes Nectar Mechanics *Different nectar gotten from Hukima can be brought to a Nectar Combiner who makes Nectar for Kinsects out of the raw nectar. **The Nectar Combiner can be upgraded by Villager Requests to make better Kinsect Nectar. *The higher the rank, the more diverse the raw nectar gets. *Nectar can also be combined with different items to create new stuff. **Good smelling bomb that lures monsters to the area that rely on their sense of smell. **Baits for Neopterons and other nectar lovers that works like Raw Meat, also with different effects. Honey Mechanics *High quality honey can be used to make better potions or potions with additionally effects.